The Marauders and Me
by underthenameblake
Summary: Riley Summons is quite, lonely, and nothing to write home about. But when she catches the eyes of four certain students, her life may change for the better... or the worse...


I stood on the platform waiting for the scarlet red train to take me home… home. I stood alone, holding my cat, Jasmine, in my arms. Her silky black fur was soft to the touch. I kissed the top of her head, it was warm from sitting in the sun. My mother's cold words echoed in my ear, "Don't expect me to write."

I was used to this kind of treatment from my hateful mother, but it still hurts. No matter how many times, no matter reminders, it never failed to do so. I sighed deeply and put Jasmine on the dirty floor and opened up my trunk. After a few moments of searching I found what I was looking for: my book and my watch.

My watch is probably the nicest thing that I owned. It was completely silver except for the band, which was a nice brown leather. On the back the initials engraved on it were R.R. I look at it, still ten minutes to got before the train. I buckled my truck back up and sat on it.

"Come here, Jasmine." I cooed. The black British shorthair stalked over to me and jumped onto my lap. I opened _Jane Eyre_ to page 359. It was my fourth time reading it, such a classic with such an empowering heroine. I was able to read fifteen or so pages before the train came, when it came to a halting stop, there were only a few other students there with their parents kissing them goodbye.

"Hogwarts Express." I whispered to myself. I picked up my trunk and went aboard the train. The captain greeted me with a friendly smile and a tip of his hat. I smiled back, but said nothing.

I opened the door of the third compartment on the left- it was like my own little tradition- and sank into the beautiful world of my favorite novel. As the minutes moved on, more and more students climbed onto the train, the noise progressively grew. Students were shouting their farewells to their parents and calling out to each other to catch up on their summers. But I didn't do that. No I was just submerged in the words of my book.

Everyone passed by me without a second glance, no one wanted to sit with me. But I didn't care, not really, I guess…

The train whistle blew and more people stampeded onto the train. The whistle blew for the final time; a few stragglers ran to find a seat. As the train started, four more people burst onto the train. I gave them with a disapproving look but I doubted they noticed or even cared for that matter. What were the doing?

Just then I realized who they were: James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black, the infamous Marauders. They ran right past my compartment, and me laughing. Like I was invisible. And I was.

And then it happened, the thing that would change my life forever: they came back. Peter pointed at me, or rather my compartment. _No_ , I though, _not this. Anything but this._ The approached me and clambered into the tight space. Peter waved to me but I kept my head down.

"Mind if we sit with you?" James asked. I shrugged with only a small glance up at them; I knew it was best to seem uninterested. They all squished together on one bench, to leave me alone. I felt a twinge of guilt.

For a while I was left alone. That was, until the trolley woman came. "Want anything from the trolley?" she asked. I shook my head, but the four boys took several coins out of their pockets. After the had purchased an assortment of food, they dug in.

For a while I was left alone. That was, until the trolley woman came. "Any of you lovelies want something from the trolley?" She asked sweetly. I shook my head, but the four boys took several coins out of their pockets. After the had purchased an assortment of different food, they dug in.

"Want some?" Peter asked. It took me several seconds for me to realized he was talking to me. Me, Riley Summons. _Why would anyone be nice to me?_ Was my initial thought

"No, thanks." I mumbled.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that." Sirius said with a mouthful of food.

"No, thanks." I said quite a bit louder and very forcefully. I was taken a back by how strong that came out.

"Well damn, sorry for asking." Peter said, annoyed, "Just trying to be friendly."

My cheeks burned with embarrassment. I decided to keep quite. Once the snacks were almost gone, James wiped his hands on his robes.

"Well, might as well introduce myself. I'm James Potter, that's Sirius, that's Peter, and that's Remus. You must be new. I'm in my fifth year." James said boldly.

I looked up from my book. That annoyed me."1. I'm _not_ new here. 2. I know who you are, and 3. I'm in your year and we all had herbology together last year." Then, I shut my mouth and went back to reading. The four boys murmured among themselves.

"Sorry." Sirius said.

"Don't worry, I get it all the time." I said. I really did feel bad.

The rest of the ride was full of awkward glances and hushed talking. By the time we got to Hogwarts, we were all in our robes and ready to leave. I quickly rushed out if the compartment and got into the first carriage available. I rode alone to Hogwarts. Finally, alone and home.

Hey guys this is an old fanfic that I wrote on wattpad a while back, I tried to continue it there but it was very immature and obnoxious. I revised it and now I'm ready to start writing again. Thanks ^-^

-Blake


End file.
